


Prezent ze wstążeczką

by gizmolog



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Bracia Winchester jak zwykle polują na coś, co robi krzywdę ludziom, ale tym razem okazuje się, że złoczyńca wcale nie jest nie z tego świata. Znowu. Sam jest zdegustowany, Dean jęczy i przeklina, a członkowie BAU się cieszą, że ktoś wykonał za nich robotę. Znowu.





	Prezent ze wstążeczką

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giftwrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312753) by Lucillia. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki.

Sam westchnął z rezygnacją, kiedy po kilku godzinach mozolnego szperania nareszcie uzyskał poszukiwaną odpowiedź. Niestety odpowiedź ta wcale go nie usatysfakcjonowała, bo nie należała do rodzaju, jakiego się spodziewał. Nie cierpiał takich przypadków. Musiał teraz w dodatku zatelefonować do Deana, który przebywał akurat gdzie indziej, badając najnowsze zdarzenie.

Dean odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

\- Dean, wszedłem głębiej w tą sprawę i, wiesz, wychodzi na to, że mamy kolejnego seryjnego zabójcę - oznajmił Sam bez przywitania.

\- Znowu? - jęknął Dean rozpaczliwie, a potem zaklął i kopnął coś, co zabrzmiało jak metalowy kosz na śmieci.

\- Robimy to samo, co zwykle? - upewnił się Sam.

\- Taa, to samo - odparł Dean.

***

Agentka specjalna Jennifer Jareau stała przed posterunkiem policji obok agenta dowodzącego Aarona Hotchnera, informując miejscowe media o szczegółach profilu seryjnego zabójcy, który terroryzował okolicę, kiedy z rykiem silnika nadjechała czarna impala '67, zatrzymała się obok nich na tyle, żeby ktoś wyrzucił z tylnego siedzenia mężczyznę na oko koło trzydziestki, po czym z piskiem opon ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

JJ z trudem zdołała powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu na widok spętanego mężczyzny szamoczącego się dziko na jezdni. Kiedy po raz pierwszy była świadkiem podobnego widowiska, nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, ale teraz stanowiło to już dla niej po prostu źródło darmowej rozrywki.

Na nieszczęście dla Hotcha mikrofon zdołał wyłapać jego stłumiony komentarz: _O, patrzcie, nawet postarali się o wstążeczkę do naszego prezentu._

Wewnątrz posterunku Reid, który obserwował transmisję konferencji prasowej, powiedział:

\- W tym momencie oficjalna punktacja Winchesterów wzrosła do pięciu seryjnych gwałcicieli i trzech seryjnych zabójców.

\- John złapał odpowiednio dwunastu i siedmiu przed swoim zniknięciem - mruknął Rossi bez unoszenia głowy znad akt, które właśnie przeglądał.

\- Jak rany, nie rozumiem, dlaczego Hendriksen i jego kumple tak bardzo nienawidzą tych gości. Przecież dzięki nim nasza praca jest o wiele łatwiejsza - stwierdził Morgan, ze śmiechem oglądając powtórkę z dostarczenia im ostatniego niespa.


End file.
